


Beautiful Apocalypse

by ExhibitCinnamonRoll



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 18:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7064413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExhibitCinnamonRoll/pseuds/ExhibitCinnamonRoll





	1. Chapter 1

Character Intro

Name: Juliet Raine

Age: 15

Outfit: <https://secure.polyvoreimg.com/cgi/img-set/cid/199660489/id/SNFb5MMn5hGPU8_bNuhFfQ/size/l.jpg>  
or if you can't get to it. It's A simple white muscle shirt that has the sun and the moon combined on the front, Light blue torn up jeans, Black biker jacket, Combat Boots, A ring with a large purple stone in the center, and a blue floral print back pack.

Weapons: A black pistol, Combat knife, Hattori Hanzo Samurai sword. 

Transportation: A dirt bike made of a bunch of mismatched parts she stole from other people and other bikes. 

Backstory: She has been on her own most of her life considering her dad left her mom before she was born and her mom had to work 24/7 to support her child.Her great grand father on her mother's side fought in world war 2 and taught her about fighting and he told her stories about it. Most kids would have thought it was boring but Juliet was fascinated. Her great grand father was Lieutenant Aldo Raine... Leader of the Bastards. Which makes her of Inglorious Bastard descent.

Chapter One

 

         

I ran and ran as fast as my legs could carry me. Right now I'm being chased by a group of people I stole food from. It may seem kinda stupid but I haven't eaten in like 5 days and I thought no one was there. I looked behind me and the people were gone so I stopped to catch my breath when a man jumped out of the woods and stabbed me in the leg. I winced in pain and pulled out my pistol shooting him between the eyes. "VICTOR!!! You Little Whore I'll-I'll KILL YOU!!" She yelled lunging at me with her knife. I rolled out of her way and shot her twice, Once in the arm and the other in the spine. She fell to the ground screaming. It was really annoying. "AHHHHHH somebody ple-e-e-ease AAHhhh Ahha-" She screamed. "Shut the fuck up." I said jabbing my sword threw the base of her Jaw and out the top of her head. I took her knife and stuck it in my boot. I took the bandanna out of my bag and wiped off my sword and knife. I started walking down the road again until I heard a man screaming for help somewhere in the woods. I ran in his direction. When I got there I saw him and about twenty walkers surrounding him and I saw...a boy. His gaze met mine and immediately ran back into the woods. I ran to the train tracks and I saw him again but he didn't see me this time. I ran further down the road and I stopped when I saw a crashed car and a walker lay in on the road. I looked in the window and I didn't see any signs of anyone. "Guess I can sleep here for tonight." I said. I opened the back door and threw my bag inside. I looked over at the walker laying on the road and laughed softly. "You sure as hell ain't going nowhere." I said climbing in the drivers seat. I shut the door and cracked the window. My eyelids became heavy and I slowly drifted off to sleep. I woke up when someone shook my shoulder. I quickly reached for my knife and grabbed a fistful of the boy's shirt. I studied his face a bit and he was the boy from earlier. He had freckles..really fucking adorable freckles, And soft blue eyes you could stare at all day. I was pulled out of my thoughts when I felt him put his hand on mine that had his shirt. I pulled him closer to me and asked. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" "Making sure you're not dead." He said with a slight smile. I let go of his shirt and he leaned against the car. I looked around and there was two other people a man with a beard and a woman with a sword. "You got a name sheriff." I smirked looking at his hat. "Carl Grimes. What about you...Princess?" He said. I laughed at how long it took him to make up a nickname. "It's Juliet Raine." I said smiling. We talked for a bit more and he told me all about Atlanta, The Farm, The Prison. It was cool they sound like really good people. He fell asleep leaning his head on the window and I fell asleep with my head on his shoulder. I woke up when he shook my shoulder again. I opened my eyes and I saw a creepy man staring at me and Carl with a perverted expression on his face. I wrapped my arm around Carl protectively and held him close to me. I held up my pistol and pointed it at him. I felt Carl wrap his arms around me and he sneakfully pulled the knife I had in a holster on my thigh. I saw a redneck guy walk up to Rick and the other guy and they Started talking. Suddenly they punched the brown haired man and began savagely beating him. Another guy opened the driver door and grabbed leg pulling me out of the car. I hit my head on the gear shift trying to crawl away from him. I yelped in pain and Carl grabbed my arm trying to pull me back in the car. "STOP YOU'RE HURTING HER!!!" He yelled. The man laughed and pulled me out of Carl's grip. The door opened and the creepy guy pulled Carl out. "DON"T YOU FUCKING TOUCH HIM!!!" I screamed. "Aw look at that ain't she just a doll. Might have ta take her off your hands for a night or two kid." The man said caressing my face. I stomped on his foot as hard as I could and spit in his face. "Go to hell!." Hi said trying to get out of his grip. He punched me in the stomach and I fell to the ground coughing. "That's enough lip out of you missy." One of the men said kicking me in the stomach. I coughed harder and a guy picked me up as him and his three friends proceeded to hit me and kick me back and forth to one another. One man stepped out of the way and I fell to the ground. Blood and tears running down my face. I heard Carl whimper and I tried to crawl over to him. "Don't-" I said as I was being kicked in the sides by the men. I screamed in pain as tears rolled down my face and blood from various cuts and bruises. "Quit crying." They chanted as they kicked me. "I Ain't Crying!!" I yelled. They stopped and one of em' leaned down beside me. "Come on kid you can give up the tough act-" He said. Before he could finish his sentence I jabbed my thumb into his eye socket and pulled out his eyeball. The man screamed and Michonne shot him. I got up and leaned against the car to keep myself from falling back on the ground. I tried to walk over to Carl but I couldn't It hurt to breath let alone fight. The man held up Carl and had a knife pressed against his throat. "I'll kill him. I'll kill him." He repeated. My vision began to blur and I saw Carl move out of Rick's way and walk over to me. I felt arms wrap around me and someone lay their head on my shoulder. I think it was Carl. "Ca-" I said before blacking out entirely. 


	2. Sorry not an update

Gah this is so old. I just re-read it and I'm hella embarrassed. Probs gonna rewrite it.


End file.
